


Pee Shy

by gaysexcult (Lalaen)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Sloppy Makeouts, Trainee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/gaysexcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was, of course, unless they were Bertholdt. As soon as he felt the first twinges in his belly he'd start getting nervous, because unlike the other boys, he could never manage to relieve himself with anyone else around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pee Shy

**Author's Note:**

> we have reached the pinnacle of self indulgence

Slinging oneself around on the gear wasn't exactly conducive to having a full bladder, so it was far from an uncommon sight to see the boys of 104th training division making pit stops on the branches of trees. They thought nothing of undoing their pants regardless of who was around, often even taking a moment to brag about their size or engage in a literal pissing contest.

That was, of course, unless they were Bertholdt. As soon as he felt the first twinges in his belly he'd start getting nervous, because unlike the other boys, he could never manage to relieve himself with anyone else around. He'd tried - Reiner had pointed out that no one would even notice if they were in the shower - but even if he was aching with need he just couldn't do it. His body always locked up.

So no matter how badly he had to go, he always waited until after training was over; even though the distraction had nearly cost him more than once.

Today he could already feel his bladder full and swollen by the time they broke for the day. Every change of direction for the past hour had been an exercise in slowly increasing agony, the force exerted on his body worsening the urge. Though he'd grown used to holding it during maneuver training, he was getting pretty desperate and decidedly antsy by the time Shadis finally told them they could put away their gear. 

It would be impossible to slip out now without everyone noticing, and a loud and thorough disciplining besides. Besides the unspeakable shame of everyone staring as he got degraded - and even the thought of that made Bertholdt nauseous with anxiety - he honestly didn't fare well when addressed by authority. He had a long history of going out of his way to make sure that he had no reason to be yelled at.

Under Shadis' stern glare, 104th started dissembling and performing cursory checks on their gear. As with many other things, Bertholdt had no trouble doing this quickly and quietly; even with his bladder throbbing. He was a little clumsier than normal, but still one of the first to pack his gear away.

Now there was a half hour before dinner, and Bertholdt immediately turned towards the privy. Hopefully, since the majority of the trainees hadn't finished with their gear, they would be empty.

A strong hand curled around Bertholdt's bicep, the only hand which could do so and not trigger a violent knee-jerk reaction. Reiner tugged him gently to turn back, leaning in to whisper hotly in his ear. "Behind the shed?"

He didn't give Bertholdt time to answer, probably because he never got one. Without fail, the tall boy kind of just went along with whatever was wanted of him, especially if the one that wanted it was Reiner. Regardless of how much he had to pee, he soon found himself up against the back of one of the supply sheds.

It was clear that Reiner was horny. The reason was not so clear, though at their age Bertholdt wasn't sure he really needed a reason - especially with the horomones making him bigger almost by the day. Usually Bertholdt was only too happy to oblige, his best friend's praise more than worth dirtying the knees on his white pants. That was even without what Reiner could make _him_ feel.

The blond mouthed and drooled at his neck, pinning him to the wall with his heavy bulk. Despite the urge that threatened to make him rub his thighs together, Bertholdt felt a little jolt of arousal shoot through him as his wrist was clamped in a firm grip and pressed to the wall over his head. Reiner definitely knew what he liked.

"… Reiner," it came out of him with an anxious whine; but a calm 'shhh,' breathed against his neck as soon as he managed to choke out the other boy's name. No shh, his brain protested even after a thick thigh pressed between his legs, making the burning heaviness in his stomach sit even heavier. This is becoming a serious issue and I'm trying to tell you, said the reasonable part of Bertholdt's brain, the part that asserted itself. That part got as far as opening his mouth, but the words stuck in his throat. Was he seriously going to tell Reiner that he had to piss? He wasn't a little child any more; clinging to the blond's hand as they tried to blend in among the droves of young refugees.

Then Reiner ground up against him and he felt like he was going to burst. He reflexively tried to curl in on himself, reduce the pressure, but the other boy was in the way and holding him up straight. When his body didn't get the temporary reprieve it needed, there was a terrifying moment when his muscles relaxed involuntarily and he could actually feel the liquid travel a little further.

"You're sweating like a pig," Reiner whispered before pressing a wet kiss to his neck. His deep voice held a soft edge of humor, as always, and his hand ghosted down Bertholdt's slim side. "Too hot out for you?"

He should tell him now. He should tell Reiner right now because he was honestly in danger of pissing himself. This was a good time. His thighs trembled, longing to clamp together in some desperate, babyish attempt to hold off what was starting to seem pretty inevitable.

Unless he could just open his useless fucking mouth…

"Reiner," he managed in a high pitched whine. In answer he got a grunt that clearly meant 'what', and he gulped down air to continue, trying to ignore the ache in his abdomen that was starting to become a sharp pain. If he was a little boy he'd probably be grabbing his crotch. "I have to piss," he finally managed, going the rest of the way to bright red that kissing Reiner - and so publicly - would not do on its own.

Reiner's thumb stroked over his wrist, more wet kisses pressed along his jaw and in that sensitive place under his ear, the blond on his toes to put them there. "Hang on, Bertl… we only have a few minutes," he said in a soft voice, still with the hint of a smile in it. "You can wait," he muttered as he twisted to kiss Bertholdt's nape.

Having his nape touched, especially by Reiner, felt like nothing else. His knees instantly weakened, his muscles giving out completely for a moment. To his horror, he felt a jet of piss spurt out of him and soak a spot on his pants. Panicked, he clamped down with sore muscles. Fuck, that hurt. It was almost crippling, and he let slip a ragged little gasp that would be so easy to mistake for arousal. He couldn't wait, he really couldn't; but Reiner didn't realize he only spoke up when he was desperate because _Reiner_ wasn't like that, Reiner never shut up…

As soon as Reiner shifted his position, moving his thigh from its assertive spot, Bertholdt clamped his together as he'd been longing to. It wasn't so much because he didn't care what he looked like as it was because he didn't have a choice. He stood pigeon-toed like he had as a kid, utterly terrified and unable to prevent what he knew would happen at any moment now.

"What's wrong?" Reiner muttered, drawing back enough to look at Bertholdt's face and finally realize that the way he'd been acting hadn't been due to his usual anxiety about being caught with their hands in each others pants. The bigger boy furrowed his brow, catching Bertholdt's chin on two fingers to make him stop trying to hide his face.

He opened his mouth, but didn't get any further before he felt the first dribble starting. He couldn't bear to look at Reiner's confused, concerned face, so he squeezed his eyes shut as the warm, wet patch on his pants started to grow. There was no stopping this now, but he didn't want to see the look on his best friend's face when he realized that he was pissing himself like a baby.

Despite that, the relief was better than some orgasms he'd had. Warmth seeped down his his thigh, past his knee, and he let out a choked breath that sounded more like a pathetic little sob.

"Fuck, Bertl," Reiner sounded more concerned than disturbed or upset with him, but Bertholdt still couldn't reply with more than a whine. He blinked his eyes open, keeping his gaze downcast like he really was a child that expected to be punished. As the last drops leaked into his already soaking pants, his breath hitched again and he had to resist clutching his stomach against the sore emptiness that replaced the swollen agony of only a moment ago. 

"You've gotta stop holding it all day," Reiner muttered, and the tears Bertholdt had been fighting to hold back welled in his eyes at the chastising. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry, but Reiner didn't let him. "… don't fucking apologize. It's my fault," he said quietly, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Bertholdt's red face. "So _I'm_ sorry. Get your leg straps off, okay? I'll go get your pants."

Bertholdt grabbed his arm as he stepped back, looking nearly panicked. "What if-"

"No one's gonna come back here. If someone sees you they can take it up with me." His mouth was set in a thin line that showed he very much meant that, and despite the burn of humiliation, Bertholdt felt a pleasant twist in his stomach. Reiner was going to look after him.

Reiner moved to leave, then seemed to think better of it and slid a hand around the back of Bertholdt's neck, which had been both an indication to bend for a kiss and a completely intentional tease almost since he could remember. He did, obediently, and Reiner rewarded him with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Don't be embarrassed. Me seeing doesn't matter."


End file.
